


Have Mercy

by honestgrins



Series: Elsewhere [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, klarolinearborday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: There's a wedding to plan, and Caroline's a little too preoccupied to enjoy her wifely duties - and Klaus is not impressed.





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> This is a gift for Angie (thetourguidebarbie) and inspired in part by a popular photoset and by paigemarie007. Smut warning for the Klaroline Arbor Day Smutfest event!

Snuggling deeper into Enzo's shoulder, Caroline had to fight hard to keep her concentration on the television.

"You're thinking too loud, gorgeous," he teased, pinching her elbow. "I'm surprised they don't hear you from the Chopped kitchen - don't distract them lest they forget to add the jalapeno candy."

She nudged him hard. "Shut up, it's your fault," she accused.

Enzo sighed and pulled her closer. "I said I was sorry for springing it on you, but you would have been angrier if I waited even a day after receiving the assignment." Hardly his first deployment with the Air Force, he knew it spiked his best friend's stress level every time. At least this one would only be for a year. "We still have a week before I have to be on base."

"Pretty sure Kol has dibs once he gets back," she muttered. Thinking of how hard Kol took his last deployment, though, Caroline softened. "How'd he take the news?"

"The same as he always does." Enzo gave a sad smile. "He promised to bring home plenty of work samples to get his year's worth now."

Considering Kol was a pharmaceutical rep with a certain blue pill as his top seller, Caroline could fill in the blanks. Allergic to feelings, Kol was one to drown actual emotion with more superficial fun and sex. Hell, it was how he and Enzo started their torrid love affair back in college; the whole 'friends with benefits' concept was super convenient for their freshman year as roommates.

After almost ten years together, though, Caroline knew Kol loved Enzo more than anything. His nonchalant attitude would dissipate as soon as Enzo left. "Well," she sighed heavily, "have fun, then. But I'm planning your going away party, and nudity will not be allowed."

"About that, gorgeous-"

"Nope!" Caroline threw up a stern finger. "Kol is still on probation for those assless chaps at your birthday."

"That was three years ago."

"Exactly."

Chuckling, Enzo reached for her hands before they could get to her phone and her lists. "Aside from that totally unfair position on clothing policies," he joked, "Kol and I actually had a different party in mind."

Caroline blinked as Enzo patiently waited for the realization to set in. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Oh my god!" Wrapping him in a hug, she gave an excited squeal until a horrifying thought struck.

"Kol can _NOT_ wear assless chaps at your wedding."

* * *

With the grooms-to-be placing their complete trust in her party planning expertise, Caroline was left to organize the perfect Vegas wedding while Kol and Enzo enjoyed their own private bachelor party.

Having watched Caroline plan their own wedding five years earlier, Klaus thought he knew every variation of his whirlwind bride agonizing over the smallest details. Apparently, the stress of their year-long engagement held nothing on coordinating a blowout from across the country in mere days.

She was pacing the length of their living room while on the phone with the hotel; Klaus tried to focus on the football match, but he kept one eye on the blonde wildly gesticulating her anger.

"I understand that the suite from the Hangover movie is in high demand," she seethed as politely as she could. "My clients are more than willing to pay a fair fee for bumping your previous reservation, and I would hate to have to move their wedding festivities to another hotel altogether because of your reluctance. That would mean canceling their luxury poolside cabana, their spa packages, and their plans to gamble away thousands in your casino. I suppose I could move onto the Palms inste- Oh, really? That would be wonderful, thank you."

With a triumphant smile, Caroline leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "They're transferring me to the booking sales manager."

Pulling her down into his lap, he idly stroked her legs as she haggled out a deal with the poor chap on the other end of the line. Caroline gave a cheerful sigh, hanging up and throwing her phone on the coffee table. "And that's how you plan a wedding."

"Starting a war with half the service industry?" Klaus teased. "You're a hellion."

"You love me," she shrugged, unconcerned.

He kissed her gently, urging her to lean into him. "I do." His hands wandered up her back and grew more insistent as the kiss deepened. "Now that you've conquered the hotel," he muttered against her lips, "I suppose you're done for the night."

Smiling, Caroline dragged her lips to nibble at his earlobe. "Why?" she asked innocently. "Did you have something better in mind?"

Klaus took the invitation for what it was, and his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin where her neck curved into her shoulder. Slipping down the strap of her tank top, he smirked at the small shudder Caroline didn't bother to hide. "There's nothing better than this," he murmured against her. "I could spend years just worshipping your body."

Whimpering at his declaration, Caroline squirmed in his lap; but like a light had been switched on, she gasped and pulled away to frantically reach for her phone. "The chapel is still open, and I'm waiting for them to email me concept pages for the ceremony," she remembered, already tapping away at her to-do list.

"Sweetheart," he groaned.

She shook her head at his unsubtle pout. "Sorry, not sorry, babe. I have been waiting for Enzo to put a ring on it for years, and I'll be damned if the day isn't perfect."

"And it will be," Klaus assured her. He knew that Enzo's deployments were harder on Caroline than she dared to admit, and she was likely using the wedding planner excuse to distract herself. Still, he would have liked an opportunity to distract her himself. "But you've been on the phone all day, and I was hoping for some quality time with my wife."

Her eyes raked longingly down the length of his necklaces, teasingly tucked into the collar of his shirt. "I know," she sighed. "My brain is on fire, though. Lists are adding up, and there are things I could be checking off _right now_ if I just…"

Sliding off his lap, she dialed the chapel and brought the phone to her ear. "Yes, hello, this is Caroline Forbes again," she chirped in that falsely happily voice that Klaus knew spelled utter ruin for those who disappointed her. "I have yet to receive the package options, let alone the pricing for the plans we've already discussed. Is that a mistake, or are you still compiling the information for me?"

Klaus just watched her pace again, his eyes drifting to the match playing behind her. It appeared the quality time he had been hoping for would be off the table until after the plans were finished.

* * *

"I'm forgetting something." Caroline chewed on her lip, glancing around their bedroom with a furrowed brow. The open suitcase in front of her was neatly filled with labeled packing cubes. "Shoes, underwear, travel back clothes, garment bag with my bridesmaid dress is hanging on the door…"

"Emergency outfit, extra purse, any number of phallic accoutrements you've packed away for the dinner you've claimed as last-minute bachelor party," Klaus added. "Though, I do believe those are in my suitcase for some reason."

She glared at him, carefully noting his amused smirk as he tied his running shoes. "They're in your suitcase because I knew there wouldn't be room in mine, hence my problem." Frowning, she gestured to the empty slot still left in her suitcase. "There's obviously something I'm missing."

Sliding his hand under the lid, Klaus pulled out the final packing cube she was looking for. He stood, leaning into her space to kiss her hair. "Jewelry," he murmured.

With a grateful smile, Caroline shimmied in her excitement. "I love you," she crowed as she dropped the cube into its proper place. "I was so smart to marry you."

"Yes," he answered sardonically. "I remember the checklist that clinched the decision: well-groomed, impeccable manners whilst dining, and willingness to give up valuable luggage space." He cracked a smile at her giggle, though, and squeezed her hip affectionately. "Now, there's nothing else for you to do until our flight tonight. Rather than leaving you here to panic about the next crisis, how about you join me for a run?"

"Feeling the tension, are you?" Caroline teased, only to soften. "I know it's been a little crazy this week, and it feels like forever since we've had sex."

Klaus shrugged easily. "Just a few days."

Eyes wide, Caroline stared at him. "Forever," she announced. "You've gone running every day, which isn't like you. Yesterday, you ran twice!"

"A stress release, more than anything," he explained, pressing another kiss to her forehead to make the wrinkling frown disappear. "And it seems you're similarly stressed today, so come with me, love."

"Come with you," she said with her head cocked and a naughty smile, "or come with you?"

Dropping his lips to hers for a far less chaste kiss, Klaus barely pulled back with a smirk of his own. "I'm open to suggestions."

His hand landed with a smack against her ass when she turned to the dresser for her running shorts. "I'll meet you downstairs, love. You may want to stretch first."

Not twenty minutes later, he had her pressed against a tree just off the path they used to cut through the dense woods surrounding their house. A hand slid inside her sports bra, and Caroline gasped as he tweaked a nipple. "I figured you were promising shower sex afterward," she admitted, arching into his touch.

Klaus shook his head, his lips tasting the sweat-soaked skin of her neck. "Fresh air makes everything better," he moaned. Bracing his other hand on the tree, he lifted one of her legs around his hip. "Tell me, love, does it turn you on knowing someone might find us out here?"

"You turn me on." She pulled his mouth up to hers again, her hips grinding up into his as best she was able. "Take off your pants."

Setting her back on both feet, Klaus turned her to face the tree. His hands purposefully placed her hands on the bark, making sure she had a firm hold. "Be careful, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself," he warned as he pulled the lycra shorts down her thighs. "Kol and Enzo would never let us live down any obvious marks in their wedding photos."

Though he said it with a teasing smirk, her very unhelpful brain automatically fled from their romp in the woods to the vague photography package the hotel promised her. Even as Klaus's talented fingers traced along her slit, she tried to remember the other photographers she found and organize her impressions of their varied portfolios. By the time he had eased himself inside her, Caroline was debating - yet again - whether or not she should double-book photographers just in case.

"Sweetheart," Klaus whispered, clenching his hands around her hips as he thrust, "you seem distracted."

She hummed without really hearing him, only letting out a quiet moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She tried to focus, really; it felt good, just not as satisfying as when she could feel her impending release. Pushing back against him, Caroline bit her lip, searching for that extra ounce of sensation that would usually throw her over the edge.

Klaus reached around to rub at her clit, and she gave a grateful sigh - it just wasn't enough with her brain buzzing for attention on other matters. With his tense motions, though, she could tell he was close. She arched her back, moaning more than necessary. "Yes," she gasped. "Right there, babe!"

He felt her walls clamp down on him, triggering his own climax. It was only when he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath, that he realized the contraction was more mechanical than sensual. "Did you-"

"Hmmm," she murmured, her face turning to kiss him slowly. "That was fun."

Frowning, Klaus pulled out and tucked himself back into his shorts; his head cocked as he watched her wiggle back into hers. "You didn't come."

Unsure what to say - and not wanting to risk throwing Klaus an orgasm challenge he couldn't refuse - Caroline forced a lighthearted giggle. "Race you back to the house," she goaded, already jogging toward the path. If she hurried, she could probably get quotes on a second photographer within the hour.

* * *

Dressed and ready for the ceremony, Klaus idly flipped through the TV channels as he waited for Caroline to even finish her shower. Their little wedding party, just his siblings plus Enzo and Caroline, had spent the morning by the pool; Kol still proudly sported the glitter tattoo in the shape of a penis on his lower back from Caroline's bachelor dinner the night before. She had ushered them all to their rooms at noon, though, unwilling to let anyone delay the vows with the excessive primping Mikaelsons were prone to demand.

Married into the family or not, Caroline fell right into the stereotype as she walked out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear and an elaborate hairdo. Still grumpy, he tried not to ogle her ass as she bent over the desk to examine her eyebrows in the mirror above. "You're not dressed yet?" he asked in a mild voice, stubbornly focused on the television.

Glancing over her shoulder, she winked. "The better to seduce you, my dear." When he refused to look at her, though, she pouted. "What?"

"Nothing," he muttered - too quickly, if the arch of her perfected eyebrow told him anything. Before he could shrug it off, however, Caroline suddenly walked toward him and dropped to her knees. "What are you- Sweetheart!"

She pawed at his belt, carefully untucking his shirt from the suit pants that fit him perfectly. "This passive aggressive, dutiful husband thing so does not work for you," she said while unzipping his pants. "I know I've been preoccupied with plans, and you're crazy if you don't think I've missed our incredibly hot sex, too." Pulling his boxer briefs down over his cock, she dragged her lips down the length of him. "I want this. Can I?"

Choking back a groan as her lips gave sucking nips along the vein, Klaus's hand moved to her head - only for Caroline to pull back sharply. "Don't touch the hair," she warned, though the bite of her voice was softened as she gave a long stroke of his cock with a tight fist. "You can help me take it down later. _After_ the wedding."

She waited for him to nod in agreement, then dipped her head to suck him fully into her mouth. Humming in delight, she bobbed up and down a few times, her hand quickly pumping what her lips couldn't reach. Her tongue swirled viciously with each motion, her teeth scraping the sensitive skin just enough to make him shudder.

Eyes raising to the tiled ceiling, Klaus could feel his muscles tightening in his impending release. "Love," he gritted out.

Caroline hollowed her cheeks as she sucked harder; her other hand slid from his thigh to massage his balls, a finger gently teasing the skin just behind as his whole body tensed. She smiled around him as the first spurt of his orgasm hit her tongue, eagerly swallowing every drop to prevent any landing in her hair.

Enzo and Kol would never let her live _that_ down.

With a few lingering pulls, Caroline carefully tucked his cock back into his briefs and kissed the skin above the waistband. "Think that will tide you over?" she asked coyly, standing just enough to kiss his cheek before heading back to the mirror.

Klaus's mouth fell open as she proceeded to apply her makeup flawlessly, lining her lips like they hadn't just been wrapped around him. "It wasn't my satisfaction I've been missing," he pointed out, his hands moving to refasten his pants and belt. "I want yours."

"And you'll get it," Caroline shrugged, running the mascara wand over her eyelashes. "Tonight. Just a little more patience, babe. I still have to run down the Elvis doing the ceremony, make sure everything is exactly the way I want it. Sex can wait."

He stood, walking toward her slowly, his eyes burning as he stopped right against her back. "I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice."

Caroline scoffed, swiping her finger over her lipstick. "I've never begged for mercy in my life."

Leaning in dangerously, Klaus bit at the nape of her neck. "Twice," he hissed as his hand slid around her front to cover her core. She glanced up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Her lips parted unconsciously at the heat in his gaze, and all of her lower muscles clenched with need. She gasped as his fingers rubbed her clit once, twice, then -

Klaus laid a final kiss on her bare shoulder, smirking as he brought those fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean from her damp panties before straightening his tie. "I'll go check on the chapel, make sure Elvis is ready to preside," he promised, gliding out of the suite without another word.

* * *

Glaring, Caroline watched him leave, her chest heaving with frustrated arousal. He had made damn well sure of one thing - _she_ wasn't going to be the one begging for mercy that night.


End file.
